the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickber / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may involve some sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'The Alphabet According to Mickber '''by Crushed rose - ''Summary: ''A cute tear-jerker of a story including memories of the house's blonde couple, funny anecdotes from throughout their relationship about subjects including kangaroos and lemonade. Also mentions of their favourite dates and what they really think of each other. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Love Hurts '''by pieface98 - ''Summary: ''Everything's great at Anubis house! Until, the guys unexpectidly dump their girlfriends. What went wrong? Is someone controling their choices? '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Together Forever '''by audreetommo-horanwritesHOA' - Summary: When Amber ad Mick makes up. '''Rated T; Finished. *'Missing Chances':by pieface98 - Summary: ''We've all made mistakes in high school, just imagine what would happen if those mistakes came back to haunt you. But, can someone else's past mistakes, ruin your own future? '''Rated T; Unfinised.' *'100 Themes Challenge '''by - ''Summary: Just what the title says - 100 Themes. I'm hoping to get at least one done every day. Rated T; Unfinished. *'Something Must Be Kept A Secret '''by pieface98 - ''Summary: ''Nina leaves for a vacation and meets Fabian. Long story short, they fall in love. But there is a big secret Nina's keeping. She's engaged. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'A Change Outside My Window '''by pieface98 - ''Summary: Nina had a very routine way of life. But what happens when a small change outside her window turns her world upside down? Rated T; Finished. *'Being The New Girl '''by kjbamforth - ''Summary: ''Nina's the new girl. Everyone warms to her quickly. Except one, Joy Mercer. What length will Joy go to to get rid of Nina? Meanwhile, Joy's boyfriend, Fabian get's very close with Nina. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'All's Fair in Love and Revenge' by pieface98 - Summary: Revenge. That's all you need to know. Oh and that he totally deserves it! Rated T; Unfinished. *'Amber Ella Rosa Millington' by RossLynchLuver - Summary: ''Amber is the loser, as Mara would put it. Amber swims perfectly, if she wanted she could go to the world championship. So when her crush and idol Mick Campbell comes adn doesn't know how to swim, will there be sparks? '''Rated K; Unfinished.' *'Fashion School' by Kelly Pearl - Summary: ''Amber goes to fashion school and meets a VERY familiar face. Follow her journey as she maes friends and dresses. '''Rated K+; Unfinished.' *'A Special Christmas' by SibunaGleeLover - Summary: ''Amber and Mick have been dating a while now. It is Christmas and Amber finds out something that is very good and bad at the same time. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Solo' by KlarizaClaytonFan - Summary: ''This is a songfic from Amber's point of view about her and Mick's break up. The song is called Solo by Demi Lovato. '''Rated K; Finished.' *'What Hurts The Most' by corrintaylor - Summary: ''Amber chose doing what she loved over the people she loved. But is it too late to change her mind? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Curtains' by houseofanubishoa - Summary: ''Curtains. Curtains are everything. Curtains are life. What are curtains you may ask? They're an escape. Curtains will save you. Curtains will kill you. A Curtain isn't the piece of fabric thats hung over doors and windows. One-hundred years back, a curtain is a trait. A powerful, dangerous, amazing trait. It either rains down terror, or brings years of happiness. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Pizza Can't Break My Heart' by SintLullaby - Summary: ''Video chat, pizza, and surprises. '''Rated K+; Finished.' Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis